High School of the Dead (Demon Edition)
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: My name is Damon Shepard... I moved to a country that I knew nothing about, now that I spent years here... I've come to call this place my home... however after 'they' started to appear all over... I wanted to do nothing but to go back to my old home, but I'm not leaving without the others... we've got to survive this Hell and I have to fight my inner Demon, less I start to like it
1. Chapter 1

Highschool of the Dead (Demon Edition)

Chapter 1: The Dead Beckon...

1996/Japan/Tokonosu City/Shepard Residence.

 _That memory... I remember it as it was just a dream... I was born in the United States... Texas I think... we left the states and moved to Japan because my Dad who was a Marine got transferred to be stationed in Japan in case North Korea went on the offensive, since my Mom was in the Military too, only she was in the Army Corps of Engineers she was too transferred to Japan... My first thoughts of being here... I hated it... it wasn't home, I may have been five at the time, though I had a few friends._

Damon sat at the playground alone and away from the other kids, Hannah sat at the park bench talking on a cell phone to her husband about the moving. Damon was playing in the sandbox with his Green and Tan army soldiers deploying them around the sand in makeshift trenches. A shadow loomed over Damon, causing him to look up. Above Damon was a Pink haired girl who had her hair tied in a ponytail, her eyes a light brown looked down at his crimson red eyes. The girl adjusted her glasses seeing the boy playing in the sand with the soldiers around him.

"um... Hi?" Damon asked the girl who just leaned down to look at his eyes.

"Hello... what are you doing in the sand?"

 _Doesn't take a genius to figure this out..._

"I'm playing, Army soldiers..." Damon stated getting up dusting the sand off his cargo shorts.

"I see... You're not from around here are you?" The Girl asked, Damon who was now sitting on the ledge of the sandbox.

"No, I'm from... umm the U.S." Damon replied to the girl who cocked her head, giving off a brief smile.

The Girl extended out her right hand to Damon. "I'm Saya Takagi" Saya told Damon where he shook her hand. "I'm Damon Shepard... its umm nice to meet you Saya... do you umm... do you want to play with me?"

Saya smiled sitting right by Damon entering the Sandbox with him, Hannah smiled seeing her son make his first friend in their stay here. Yuriko Takagi took a seat by Hannah seeing her daughter with her son.

"It seems my daughter has taken a liking to your son... I'm Yuriko Takagi by the way." Yuriko smiled at Hannah extending her right hand to Hannah. "Hannah Shepard... it's nice to meet you." The two gave each other a firm handshake while getting back to watching their children.

 _Years went by and Me and Saya hung out all the time, we went to the same school, movies, food joints, the works... Then I met a girl by the name of_ **Rei Miyamoto**... _We went out together to the point where we were kind of dating... I didn't want to ruin Saya's friendship by messing up something with her if I did date her... now I regretted not asking her out... at the time she didn't seem to care that I was dating someone she knew nothing about... though deep down... I think she was hurt... I continued to go out with Rei and with a promise made with her... she broke it... and like the promise... she broke me by dating another one of my friends_ _ **Hishahi Igou...**_ _Saya was there to pick the pieces back up we started to hang out more and more._

 _Around the years advancing towards 2011 I met a transfer student new to the country named Nick Orion, He is a young man with dark brown hair, and dark green eyes, standing tall at 6'3, he was born in a US embassy in Germany, born from a young woman whom ...worked at night, his father a U.S army officer, before facing a dishonorable discharge, his father pulled as few strings with some higher up friends, and was relieved of duty, where he then moved to Japan, to start a business with an old friend._

May 13th 2012 /Fujimi Academy...

Damon stood by the railing of the stairs that led outside viewing the entire academy.

 _Summer can't come soon enough..._

"Damon what are you doing up here?" Saya called out to Damon, which he turned around leaning against the rail to see his friend giving her a soft smile, which she in responds puts her hands on her hips giving him a cocky smile.

"Nothing much just enjoying the view..."

"You know you can be so lazy sometimes, I'm surprised you been keeping up with your classes... like the one you should be in right now..." Saya scoffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm good for now, shouldn't you be in class right about now?" Damon asked Saya who closed her eyes while giving him a smug expression.

"hmph Unlike you, I'm an A student, where I can miss non essential lectures."

"Well sure you're the smartest person in the academy..." Damon stated causing Saya to blush from hearing that while cracking an embarrassed smile.

Damon stepped forward grabbing both her hands gently, she looked up into his crimson eyes.

"Saya... I..." Damon wanted to say how much he cared for Saya's friendship, and maybe something about attraction, but didn't know how to voice it.

Saya's hands began to travel up his arms across his shoulders, while Damon's hands moved from her arms to her back. The two were locked in a dead stare, not knowing what to do, however before Saya could lean up, the two heard shouting in the courtyard down at the front gate leading into the academy.

"What the Hell...?" Damon asked slowly letting go of Saya's back with much protest from Saya as she made a noticeable 'Hmph', while joining Damon seeing the disturbance from the entrance. An Unknown man kept slowly bumping into the entrance gate, while three of the teachers began to investigate. One of the teachers grabbed the stranger through the gate slamming him up against the gate. Though what caused Damon and Saya to lean tightly against the railing was when they saw the stranger bite the teacher in the neck causing him to collapse with blood gushing out of his jugular.

"Holy shit..." Damon said quietly, causing Saya to grab on to his arm from the sight she just saw.

One of the female teachers got close to the downed teacher, she sounded relieved as she saw movement, though what Saya and Damon saw next caused their eyes to widen, the downed teacher got back up taking the female teacher down biting her.

 _Fuck this, got to get out of the school!_

Damon turned Saya to his direction, grabbing on to her shoulders.

"Saya... we need to get out of the Academy..." Damon said to her in a nervous voice, obviously shaken from what they just saw.

The two quickly ran back inside the building running through the vacant hallway.

"We have to hurry Saya, we got to beat the announcer before the school is sent in to a fucking panic." Damon told Saya who was running with him.

"Less talking more running!" Saya told Damon while spotting their door. Damon and Saya quickly rushed through the halls to find their friends.

 _Have to run faster... must run fucking faster!_

Sliding across the hallway on his shoes, Damon slid the door open causing the students and Teacher's eyes to concentrate on him and Saya. Damon quickly walked towards Hisashi and Nick's desks, with Saya following him.

"Damon, what's going on?" Hisashi asked, while Damon was catching his breath through his nostrils.

"We need to go... right now..." Damon said between breaths.

"What, why?" Nick asked.

"People outside just got killed, no Fucking horshit, we need to go." Damon grabbed Hishahi's arm pulling him up from his desk, which caused Rei to get up from her chair pulling on Damon's arm, which caused his heart to race seeing Rei's face angry at him..

"What's with you, I can't understand what the Hell you're always tal-" Saya had enough of Rei's disrespect towards her friend, her hand came into contact with Rei's cheek leaving a red mark.

A minute later, Damon, Nick, Hisashi, Rei, Saya, and Kohta were moving through the hallway trying to get off of campus grounds.

"That's insane! Why would the P.E. teachers just attack each other." Rei shouted at Damon while running.

"It's not crazy I was with him when it happened!" Saya yelled back.

"Well maybe they finally just got tired of one anothers shit? eh?haha" Nick says taking this as a bad joke.

"Nick if this is seriously happening do you think this is the time for jokes?" Hishashi asked while making a sharp turn.

Nick laughs and shrugs "Well, if it is seriously happening, then this may be the last jokes I get to make, so yeah, I think it is" he says with a wide smile as he pulls a piece of chewing gum from his pocket and sliding it into his mouth.

A moment later the speakers across the school were activated with the announcer who began explaining the situation.

"Shit I expected us to be at least on the first floor!" Damon yelled while taking a stop seeing a workbench in the janitorial room.

 _I got an idea!_

"Damon uh what are you doing?" Kohta asked seeing Damon move near the workbench.

"Give me a sec... Nick give me your bat..."

Giving a shrug Nick handed Damon his bat, a few seconds later Damon handed back the same bat with nails everywhere on it.

"hot...damn!..I wanan try this thing out now!.." he looks around at the others.. he even has to admit.. he sounded a bit too excited about that.

Damon seeing more tools began combining multiple objects followed by him doing something with duct tape and nails inside a socket wrench casing. The groups eyes widened seeing Damon making a shotgun that fires nails.

"Just like Mom taught me..." Damon said with a sense of accomplishment.

Seconds later Damon built a gun for Hirano that was mobile with pressurized gas.

"Wow! you even go a crosshair sight for this!"khota shouted with glee.

"D-Damon where did you learn to do all this?" Saya asked obviously surprised that Damon turned tools to weapons.

"My Mom got me into the area of messing around with stuff, Taking stuff apart putting back together... or creating something entirely new, my Mom said I was some sort of a handyman, told me I could make anything and everything better," Notices the remaining items "Not much I can do now... let's get a move on there should be a flight of stairs on the crosswalk outside, we need to hurry or we might not get out of the school..." Damon pointed behind him hearing the screams erupt from all over the school.

On their way to the crosswalk, Damon tried several times to contact his Mom's cell number, hoping she's safe at the house, but the line was busy, causing him to worry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

U.S. Military Base : Fort MacArthur

"Move! Get the fuck in gear boys!" yells a captain to the men under his charge, he was given the order to deploy his men in the crumbling city dubbed by the military simply as "city T" for **Tokonosu.**

"Captain Shepard!" Col Jackton called Captain Alan Shepard.

"Sir!"

"Get your men down to the city T and assist the local forces with evacuating and containing, you understand? you'll be under the charge of the superiors in that area, coordinate with the local police and SDF."

"Sir the official orders declared it a riot, why is this under U.S. Military Jurisdiction? Is this even a Riot?" Alan Responded to his superior.

The Colonel sighs putting his Cigar back into his mouth, and whispers to the captain "Rioters don't bite and eat people..." then turns on his heels and leaves to coordinate the light relief column

Alan's eyes widened hearing that the first thing that came to mind was the safety of his family.

"Sir... My Family is in Tokonosu... My wife is in the Army Corps of Engineers and my son is attending Fujimi Academy..." Alan says hoping for support on evacuation since they were Americans. 

The Colonel turns to look at his Captain and nods " While in the area, you may dispatch a squad to secure them."

Several Black Hawk Helicopters could be seen with either the SDF insignia or the U.S. insignia on it, while M1 Abrams began moving outside of the gate accompanied by HUMVEEs, APCs and Bradley light tanks.

The colonel leaves to coordinate the rest of the soldiers, leaving the Captain to ponder what he said to him... _**people eating one another? Hannah... Damon... I'll get you out of this place...**_

An APC stopped by Alan opening it's doors for him, along with several Non Commissioned Officers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ ***Thump...***_

"Hishashi!" Rei cried out seeing the teacher with a pole in his heart biting Hishashi's arm latched on to it.

 _ ***Thump...***_

Nick and Kohta could be seen trying to pry off the teacher from Hishashi's arm.

"Get the Fuck off of him you prick!" Nick yelled trying to pull him off.

Damon took a few steps towards the others, causing Saya to yell stop.

 _ ***Thump... Thump... Thump...***_

Damon grabbed the head of the teacher, moving it sharp to the right smashing it on the railing causing it's head to crack, blood came gushing out as the teacher became unresponsive, not even a twitch.

Damon just looked at his hands... blood... while sprinkles of blood covered his face. The world around him was spinning, high pitched ear ringing could be heard while the faces on his friends were of shock. Rei shook Damon's arm calling out his name.

"Da- …... Dam- Damon!" Rei shouted his name on the third try.

Damon snapped out of it, seeing that they were still in the school.

"Holy Shit... Dude Damon... I think you smashed his head in..." Nick pointed out seeing the corpse below them.

"Thanks Damon... I guess that was one way to get that bastard off..." Hishashi commented on.

Saya tugged on Damon's arm causing his attention. "Hey come on this is no time to be fazing out, we still have to get out of the school..."

The Door in front of their passage busted open with bloodthirsty undead students.

 _The roof... we need to see what's going on from up there... and barricade._

"Guys there's no way we're heading through that... we need to get to the roof and barricade ourselves until we wait for rescue or find another way out." Damon said moving to another direction that led to the stairs.

"W-wait shouldn't we go to the teachers in the faculty room, maybe they know what to do..." Kohta stated which earned him a smack on the back of the head from Saya. "Don't you think others might have thought of that... look let's find out shall we?" Saya said pointing at the floor above them on the outside.

Several students could be seen bashing their hands on the door hoping for an answer, the door opened up revealing an undead teacher grabbing the student's face biting him.

Kohta stood in shock and silence only, turning towards Saya to accompany them up the stairs. On their way to the stairwell leading to the top of the roof, Damon discharged his makeshift shotgun into a group of the Undead on the stairs causing them to collapse as most of the ammunition fired were lodged into their heads.

"Nice Shot!" Hisashi complimented, soon followed by Kohta firing perfect headshots on his targets.

"Holy shit man..." Nick said as he watches Kohta fire and every time landing a kill shot.

Kohta did not reply, completely absorbed in his slaughter of the mindless monsters before the group.

Nick shrugged his shoulders... "here goes nothing!" he rushes and slams his bat into the skulls of a few infected..the nails helping with the sheer brutality...he stares in shock.../ _ **why did that feel so good?..**_ / he wonders.

Getting to the very top of the roof was no walk in the park, beating the undead to get to the roof was a challenge though the survivors pushed onward to barricade the stairway. Most of the group was out of breath, while Hishashi, Damon, Nick, and Kohta tried to find anymore materials they can use to fortify the barricade. Three sets of Helicopter blades could be heard thundering overhead as they pass over the school, Rei took that as a sign of rescue and began moving her arms trying to get their attention.

"Blackhawks? Are those American Choppers?" Damon asked seeing the front one had the U.S. symbol, while the other two didn't.

"I think they were Self Defense Force..." Kohta said trying to make out the insignia on the other two.

"Hey! We need help! Down here! " Rei screamed at the top of her lungs hoping to gain their attention.

"Rei it's no use, do you think they came all this way to rescue us?"

"The short answer is...no, no they didn't...by the looks of it, they are headed for the plants to keep the power running...godspeed guys.." Nick says leaning his back against the rails of the rooftop.

A noticeable gag came from Hisashi, followed by the floor below him being painted with blood coming out of his mouth, Hisashi's skin was becoming paler and his skin around his eyes darkened. the young man sputters more blood from his mouth as he falls to one knee..Rei coming to his aid to hold him up, expressing her concerns.

"Hisashi! what's wrong? are you okay?" Rei asks, her eyes becoming misty as she fears the worst...

Hishashi cough and shakes his head "No.. I don't think I'm gonna make it guys..."

"Rei... get away from Hisashi..." Damon said with an blank expression.

"No! He's not going to turn!" Rei yelled at Damon, leaving Damon to walk towards the two.

Damon pryed Rei off of Hishashi, with much protest from either her fist hitting his arm or his chest.

"Stay away from me Rei... I don't want you to see me when I turn..."

Hishashi grabbed his arm that was bitten screaming in agony as it felt like it was on fire. Hishashi rolled around on his back he took one last breath before exhaling his last breath before death.

Rei's eyes began to water seeing Hishashi was now gone, while everyone's head was lowered down in respect. They all stopped when they heard a gurgle cough followed by blood being spit out from Hishashi.

Rei's mood heightened thinking that Hishashi was okay.

"See he's okay! Hishahi?"

Hisashi stood up turning towards his friends, the others stood in horror seeing the zombified face of their friend. Damon looked at his shotgun turning it around readying it for a blunt attack with the stock of the weapon.

Damon's fists tightened on his weapon, running towards his reanimated friend screaming out a war cry as his weapon came down on hishashi's skull cracking it and destroying the brain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Okay so this story is going to be a Damon X Saya X Saeko X and maybe Rei... Okay Rei..**

 **Anyways like it? Love it? Hate It? Tell me in a Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool of the Dead (Demon Edition)

Chapter 2: Escape Dead High.

Damon stood over Hisashi's corpse observing the caved in skull from the stock end of his weapon. Reality sunk in, it wasn't a clean kill... The first strike brought the body to the ground, followed by several more strikes to the head. Damon took a few steps back away from the body seeing his dead friend unmoving.

"F-fuck... Jesus Christ..." Damon said dropping his weapon on to the ground as he collapsed against the ledge by the roof.

Damon was trembling seeing how he smashed his friend's head in, Saya, Kohta, Nick, and shortly after approached Damon, seeing him get to his feet with a vacant expression, Saya closed the distance by wrapping her arms around Damon's crimson camo jacket, Damon rested his head on Saya's shoulder who rubbed the back of Damon's scalp with her right hand.

 _We need to get off the academy grounds, grow a pair Damon this won't be the last time we do this to a close one if I just sit around and sulk... we're getting out of here together..._

Damon picked up his weapon with a motivated expression moving to the barricade, with a swift kick the barricade tumbled down the stairs taking the undead out with it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Outskirts of Tokonosu / / U.S. Marine/U.S. Army Armored Division – Self Defense Force /**

 **U.S. Marine/Army Corps of Engineers Detachment:**

 **Seven M1 Abrams**

 **Twenty M3A3 Bradley Tanks**

 **Twenty M7 Bradley Fire Support Vehicle (B-FiST)**

 **Fifty** **HMMWV**

 **Thirty M57 Wolf APC**

 **Twenty M1126 Infantry Carriers**

 **Two M104 Wolverine Assault Bridge Carriers**

 **One** **M1068A3 Standard Integrated Command Post System (SICPS) Carrier**

 **One M1130 Commander Vehicle** **(CV)**

 **Ten M1132 Engineer Squad Vehicle** **(ESV)**

 **Thirty Medical Evacuation Vehicle** **(MEV)**

 **Fifty M939 Truck**

 **Two M60 AVLB**

 **Fifteen M109 Howitzer**

 **One Thousand Ground Infantry (GI)**

 **Forty Machine Gunners**

 **Twenty Sharpshooters.**

 **Three Hundred Combat Engineers**

 **Support Air Craft: Seven Sikorsky EH-60 Black Hawk/ Thirty Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk/ Twenty-Five Boeing AH-64 Apache/**

 **Unknown if Rangers can be Spared Proceed with caution.**

 **Japanese Self Defense Force/ Eastern Army Detachment:**

 **Twenty Type 90 Battle Tanks**

 **Three Type 82 Command and Communication Vehicle**

 **Thirty Type 87 Reconnaissance and Warning Vehicle**

 **Twenty Type 89 Infantry Fighting Vehicle**

 **Ten** **Type 74 Main Battle Tanks**

 **Sixty Komatsu Light Armored Vehicle (LAV)**

 **Thirty Type 73 Armored Personnel Carriers (APC)**

 **Forty Type 96 Wheeled Armored Personnel Carrier**

 **Three Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk**

 **Five Thousand Ground Troops**

Alan looked at the Electronic pad seeing the view from outside the APC, seeing the destruction of the city unfold.

"Christ! Look at the smoke rising over the Horizon!" Pvt First Class Arnel Davidson commented while some of the soldiers were either sitting quietly and patiently in their seats or shaking from the reports of 'zombies'.

"Arnel do me a solid and pipe the Fuck down, we're about to be thrown straight into Hell and I don't need anymore on my mind right now." Corporal Jennifer Paker

The Operation was clear surround the city and assist with evacuation of the 'non-infected' and contain the spread of infection. Alan sat in his seat looking over the reports, of people walking around and eating each other, thinking about it made him think they were zombies from those horror movies.

Operating with both the Japanese Self Defense Force and the Local Law enforcement, they were to coordinate an effective quarantine while engaging the hostile/cannibalistic creatures. The Law enforcement mostly dealt with non-infected citizens, while the SDF and the armed forces dealt with the gnawing, hostile individuals...

"So people Eating each other? Sounds like fucking zombies to me..." Arnel commented on as he checked his gear for the upcoming battle.

"Yeah that seemed like a joke when they put it in the report..." Alan said looking over the reports completely, along with standing orders.

"Sir permission to speak freely?" Jennifer asked Captain Shepard.

"Granted."

"Command disbarred us from checking media outlets, I can't access anything right now on my cell phone." Jennifer said checking her phone again.

"Command must have a reason just stick with the mission, they said that we can't let the infection spread beyond the outskirts of Tokonusu, we'll be deploying safe zones all over the city, while cleaning up the Infected, should be a piece of cake."

Arnel asks "Hey boss, did they say if the zombies run or limp on the reports?"  
Captain Shepard looked at the reports seeing the detail description on the infected.

"They stumble towards their targets, at best a limp."

"Good to know, better keep our distance at a good speed ahead of these things." Jennifer added in, while checking she had her ammunition loaded.

 _ **"ETA TWO MINUTES! LOCK AND LOAD!"**_ The Commanding officer shouted over the coms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Moving through the building, the others stopped as soon as Saya stopped to check around the corner in the hallway. Saya was observing a nearly vacant hallway with only one zombie occupying it, stumbling around.

"Looks like there's only one..." Saya said trying to see if it was too quiet.

"Great let's kill it and move on-" "Hold on... I want to study these creatures to know how to beat them..." Saya interrupted Damon.

"What's to understand about them, bash them in the fucking head and move on..."

"Yes... but if we can avoid an unnecessary combat it might be able to keep us alive." Saya said observing the stumbling brute. Moments later Saya got a wet rag throwing it against a locker causing the undead creature to walk towards the locker licking it trying to eat something.

"I knew it..." Saya said proving her theory was correct.

"Knew what? That these things are fucking retarded? Old news there Saya..." Damon added in.

"Wha- no... these things are blind, they rely on sound, and these creatures are causing quite the noise all around the school."

"Lovely..." Damon said passing by her nearing the undead student.

Damon brought his foot down on the undead students left leg, causing the undead student to crouch down uncontrollably leaving Damon to bash it's head in with the stock of his weapon. Continuing onwards to the lower levels of the school, a trophy shelf could be seen, knowing they were close to the next set of stairs.

"Okay, a few more ways to go before we hit the first floor.. . Oh shit!"

Damon ran into a group of infected taking his weapon and avoiding by being chomped on by sticking in to their mouths pushing them back. Now the entire group was in direct combat with the infected trying to stave them off and finish them. One was cornering Saya by the trophy case, causing her to fall on to the floor backing up against the case. Saya quickly grabbed a power drill sticking it in the face of the undead causing blood to splatter all over her while the undead was still trying to grab her pushing the drill further into its face.

Damon heard her scream out for help... something snapped in Damon, Damon moved behind the undead grabbing the infected by the back of it's neck pulling it away from Saya and on to the ground, lifting his right foot up, Damon brought it down on the undead's skull splattering it across the floor. Damon picked up his shotgun firing all his ammunition in to the approaching undead. Out of ammunition Damon toppled the trophy case on three infected crushing their heads. Grabbing a pipe on the wall which was connected to a boiler that traveled down to the schools basement, Damon pried it off burning his hands while steam fired directly at Damon. Walking with a new weapon Damon began to smack the object into the infected dropping each of them with one strike. Damon nearly hit the school nurse accompanied by a student with a training sword, which the student blocked with her training sword.

"umm excuse me... we're not these creepers..." The Nurse squeaked out causing Damon to drop his weapon while picking up his depleted shotgun.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Unrecognized Email**

 **Subject: Outbreak Confirmed**

 **Corresponding Message:**

 **Within Three Hours the entire globe will be infected, estimating a casualty of 70% of the Human populace will be exterminated. . . … .. Estimating time of Extermination to goal Six Months to One Year. All Personnel are now awaiting in hidden bunkers to prepare next phase of operation.**

 **U.S. Government in a state of panic, leaders being evacuated to undisclosed locations. . .. … Locations have been rigged with biological weapons. Line of succession will be terminated.**

 **U.K. Parliament Shut down until further notice...**

 **Russia putting up fierce resistance against infection, reports saying citizens taking refuge in the metro lines.**

 **EU's leadership in utter chaos, many nations in Europe have decided to break ties to Union.**

 **Middle East's economy in shambles, war broken out between Iran and Saudi Arabia, Israel locking down borders, Egypt not responding, Syria collapsing, Kurds using advantage to drive out extremists occupying most of Iraq. Afghanistan not responding, Turkey burning...**

 **Pacific Worsening... Australia sinking civilian ships to contain infection spreading to 'Safe Zones' China's Market collapsed Government declares Martial Law, Korea in state of War with each other, Japan's government trying to contain information in media blackout... media blackout will stop in three minutes.**

 **Surviving Global governments will need to be wiped out as soon as our operation begins. With no standing Governments we may start taking control of entire Continents.**

 **If Governments begin using Nuclear arsenal to use against infected, our job will be that much easier, wiping out standing Governments within hours.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Yeah I know got to update these things :) Okay now got to keep updating others now, Enjoy! and don't forget to leave a review for your Renegade * :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Highschool of the Dead (Demon Edition)

Chapter 3: In plain sight...

The group barricaded the teachers lounge, many of them going through the bottled water in the fridge, taking a moment of the reprieve. Turning on the T.V. they all prayed this was just an Isolated incident...

Their fears came true... turning to the local news, the begin to see the most violent and devastating panic that anyone has ever beheld unfold across the reports as cities burned on the screen. Rei began to think it all had to go back to normal eventually... Rei backed up by Damon's shoulder grabbing his arm in shock, while grabbing a small glare from Saya.

"I can't believe it... this is happening all over the world, in just a few hours... " Rei looks at Damon who was shaking his head while looking at the ground. "But they'll stop it right? …. I mean they have to stop it? From spreading I mean... everything will go back to normal soon right?" Rei asked with a hopeful tone.

Saya stepped in front of the two, concentrating on Rei. "That's not going to happen..."

"Wh-what, why not... surely things will get back to normal..." Rei stuttered, trying to keep the hopeful thinking in.

"Saya's right... this is an Epidemic on a colossal scale..." Damon added in.

"No a Pandemic..." Shizuka added in.

"The entire world is experiencing the same outbreak... this panic will escalated past the Spanish Influenza... Over 500 Million people died because of it." Saya continued to explain the severity of this outbreak.

"Not to be disagreeable Ms. Takagi but I think this is more like the **Black Death** back in the 14th century..." Shizuka interrupted Saya

"One Third of the European population died from that plague, you're smarter than you look." Saya said with a hint of jealousy for not bringing that up.

"So... how did it stop, the Black Death?" Damon asked Shizuka, who was hoping that this plague would burn out.

"Well there is only theories, some believed that Humans just became Immune from the disease, while others believe there were too few Humans to spread the disease any further. " Shizuka informed Damon about the speculations about the plague.

"But now... All the dead people start moving around and attacking the healthy ones." Hirano said while peeking out the blinds, seeing the corpses moving around.

"Are you saying that there is no reason for this outbreak to stop?" Saeko asked, fearing the worst if the plague didn't stop in the near future.

"So these things are walking corpses, how long does it take for a corpse to decompose and turn into a bunch of bones? **"** Damon asked Shizuka who was looking up in the ceiling with a care free expression.

"Well let's see... since we're nearing the summer... a couple months, that's not so bad right?..." Shizuka said with a hopeful expression.

Saya scoffs and shakes her head "You're not as smart as you look, whatever medical logic has gone out the window with these things, they are walking corpses, which should be impossible... worst case scenario... they might never decompose."

 _Day in Day out of trying to survive this Shit?!_

"Well I don't know bout that..humans die pretty quick when their heads explode..we share that in common with these oral fixated douche bags." Nick says leaning his back against a desk.

"First thing is we find out if our families are okay, then we need to find some place to hold up for a while... but no matter what wherever we go we'll need a plan." Saeko said, causing Damon to nod in agreement.

"Saeko's right, those should be our top concerns for this kind of situation, we need to head down to the first floor securing our exit."

"Are you sure that's the best way of getting way out." Rei asked Damon.

"Sorry to break it to you stupid, but that's the only way out, if you're stupid enough to jump from the building and try to survive be my guest." Saya said with a tone in her voice, causing Rei to glare at Saya.

Nick peaks out the blinds with Hirano speaks first "there are a lot of them out in the parking lot." Nick clicks his tongue and shakes his head "they made it so close to escaping, just to fall short, hate shit like that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Tokonosu/ III Marine Expeditionary Force**

Captain Shepard was by several parked M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicles, by a check point of a heavily guarded command center near the bridge. The situation on the first bridge was surprisingly calm even with the situation occurring. Morale was low for the U.S. forces in Japan, news finally came out that this outbreak was global, for many of the deployed forces... they truly believed they would never see their homes and loved ones again. Alan had only his family on his mind, he knew Hannah was safe at home, but his son Damon, well he had no clue if he was alive. Cellular communications was overloaded due to the usage from this catastrophe, his only hope is that Damon would find some way to contact him. Alan had hope in his son, he was capable of a lot of things, he would pull through. Alan pulled up the standing orders on the document reading.

 _Standing Order:_

 _To all U.S. deployed forces in the vicinity, your orders are to assist in the Japanese Self Defense Force in securing 'Non' Infected citizens to current 'Safe Zones' Any civilian who evades screening for infection is to be terminated with extreme prejudice. The current Safe Zones listed must not be compromised by the infected. Upon reaching the maximum capacity for the current safe zones, you will coordinate with the JSDF on moving through the Infected areas, clearing out any infected who are dormant in the occupied city. Searching for survivors is a priority._

 _On the Event that Containment Protocols fail, Deployed forces are ordered to follow the orders of the Commanding Officers on relocating and redeploying to the next area of 'interest'._

 _ **Rules of Engagement are as listed:**_

 _-Termination of the Infected , both Alive and Undead._

 _-Immediate execution of Fellow forces who are confirmed AWOL._

 _-Termination of Citizens who evade Screening._

 _-Termination of those in possession of stolen Military Equipment._

 _-Termination of officers who refuse orders from Command._

 _-Termination of Non Commissioned Officers for insubordination._

 _-Termination of Citizens who commit the acts of aggression against current deployed U.S. forces._

 _-Termination of Non infected citizen for harboring an infected citizen._

 _-Termination of JSDF and Local Law enforcement for acts of aggression against current deployed U.S. forces._

 _-Termination of Non Commissioned Officers and Commissioned Officers for hording extra supplies._

 _-Termination of U.S. Forces who refuse Standing Orders._

 _-Termination of U.S. forces who have become infected._

 _-Termination of JSDF Forces who have become infected._

 _-Termination of Local Law enforcement who have become infected._

 _-Termination of Citizen who have become infected._

 _-Termination of U.S. Forces who trade Military Equipment to Non infected Citizens._

 _-Termination of Non Compliant Citizens._

 _-_ _ **Four Star Marine General Matthew Hanning**_

 _ **-Four Star Army General Arthur Samuel**_

 _ **-Fleet Admiral Wesley Maximus Jr.**_

The standing orders were simple and concise, making clear of no exception of targets. Should you find yourself breaking any of these, you would be dealt with. Alan felt that if anyone in his unit under his Command that broke these rules, he would indeed have to order their immediate execution.

However, many officers in American forces are having second thoughts on following orders through to the letter, many are even having thoughts of desertion due to the extreme circumstances. The Colonels are even beginning to wonder if the Generals are fit to be in charge of such a large scale operation. The Deployed forces knew that standing orders were clear, due to these circumstances there would be no bring it up chain of command, Chain of Command was smashed in to pieces no less than a few hours ago, they had no choice either face a hell spawn horde in front of them or meet the end of the barrel by one of their comrades.

Soon the Marines would be deployed to move further down the bridge to assist in moving the citizens through screening and execution of those who would evade screening. Alan sighed putting the document back down on the fold up table in the tent before leaving the tent approaching several U.S. Marines wearing standard equipment, with gas masks. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the group of five students, and one nurse quietly, and carefully walk down the bloodied halls of the school, they can't help but hear the sounds of a struggle ahead, on a stairwell just out of their sight. Immediately following the sounds of a struggle they saw a group of students facing a number of undead students surrounding them. Before an infected could bite one of the students a nail hit the head of the infected causing it to collapse. Saeko, Damon, Rei, and Nick immediately rush down to take out the infected, killing them in their own way. The students looked very relieved that they were just saved by another group of students.

"Th-thanks..." The female students said, seeing that they could've all been devoured.

"Are any of you bitten?" Damon asked with a dead serious look on his face.

"N-no!" Another student said, almost relieved that they survived this long.

"We're getting out of here, you guys want to come with?" Damon asked the surviving group?

They all simultaneously said yes, as they couldn't leave this school grounds without help.

It took a while but the group, made their way to the first floors stairs stopping when they saw a sizable number of undead students either standing dormant or wandering around by the front door of the school.

"Shit... There's a lot of them..." Damon said quietly.

"There's no use hiding, they can't see us... from what I can tell they only react to sound, so we could walk by them without noticing..." Saya told Damon, who was leaning a little too close for Rei's comfort.

"Then why don't you go prove that theory of yours?" Rei told Saya with a hostile tone.

Without any warning Damon quietly walked down to the foot of the stairs walking by them, his heartbeat at an irregular pace, fearing mutilation to his body, if he made one sound they didn't like. Seeing a bloodied shoe, Damon picked up on the ground aiming for a locker, throwing it an insane speed causing an echo to be made. The undead turn their heads towards the noise, moaning and stumbling towards the sound. The seconds felt like hours as the small herd of undead students passed by him to investigate the noise. Damon opened the door propping it open while Saeko got the other door. Quickly and quietly the group made their way down the stairs. Yuuto Shikuzawa unfortunately tapped his haphazard weapon onto the side railing of the stairwell, letting a loud metallic ring . Damon winces as the undead all turn their heads to the noise...towards the survivors, he kicks the doors open wider and yells "get out! run!". The group runs out the front of the building, as Saya scolds Damon "why did you yell?! we could have just killed the ones who heard the noise!" Damon shakes his head as the entire group readies to fight "The bar caused an echo, anything that was on the campus probably heard that." Nick walks out with his bat in hand "doesn't matter now, let's get it on!" he says as he charges one of 'them' pushing it over a railing onto the back of it's head, swinging his bat hard at another one, making a large splash of blood on the concrete floor. Saeko rushes after him, accompanied by Hirano, both of them dispatching the infected as quickly as they can to clear a way from those who are unarmed.

Damon and Saeko began to clear the undead in the direction of the group, making sure none of the monsters got within a few feet of the survivors. while Hirano and Nick take the flanks, with Rei supporting all sides when they need it. Takuzo was struggling with three undead students all biting his bat, while one was grabbed the towel around his neck, Naomi stopped to witness as her boyfriend was possibly meeting his end. without a moments notice several nails hit the undead students relieving Takuzo of his would be eaters.

"Takuzo! Get your head in the game, come on move!" Damon yelled as he reloaded his weapon from the makeshift bullet he fired saving Takuzo's life. Naomi quickly smiled with a tear in her eye, seeing she would live another day with her boyfriend.

The Bus was in Clearview Hirano fired at four undead students each projectile striking the brain of the undead targets. Shizuka immediately got on to the bus starting the engine, for a school bus it was a good size to transport a number of students.

Nick stands a good few yards away from the bus, swinging his bat lethally killing the stumbling, groaning, flesh hungry menaces. he kicks the last one beside him into the side of a

"Hurry I started the engine! on to the bus!" Shizuka yelled out to the survivors, who began to pick up the pace to their way out.

Damon stopped when he heard another group yell out to wait.

"Wait we're survivors!" Mr. Shido yelled out to the group.

 _Damn!_

"Nick! On me!" Damon yelled out firing several more shells at Undead students hitting multiple targets.

"What?! Damon no don't go out there, get in!" Saya yelled out as Damon began to make distance between him and the bus.

Nick pulled the spiked bat from the face of a dead man...nodding "I'm with you!"

Shido pointed at the bus to his group, making a few of them get ahead of him. "Quicky students on to the bus, it is your safe haven!"

A student carrying an armful of books lost his footing falling flat on his chest. Shido stopped to see the student grabbing his foot.

"Mr. Shido, I think I sprained my ankle..." The student said in pain trying to stand up.

"Is that right well-" Shido however stopped talking as Nick grabbed his arm pulling him towards the bus. "Come on!"

Damon slid on the ground putting the fallen students arm around his shoulder before he started to quickly move with him, towards the bus. Seeing Shido get aboard caused Rei to glare at the decision to let Shido on. Damon quickly moved on to the bus leaving Shizuka to quickly shut the door denying access to any unwanted boarders. As soon as Damon sat the student down, the passengers in the bus began to applaud Damon's actions causing a small smile for that achievement. Naomi quickly hugged Damon kissing him on his cheek, for saving her boyfriend, Rei and Saya bothed glared at Naomi from kissing their love interest. Damon turned towards Shizuka, remembering that the undead were closing on their location.

"Ms. Shizuka floor it!" Damon yelled, making Shizuka to step on the gas moving the bus at an unsteady speed.

Damon stood behind Shizuka's seat holding on to the back of her seat, watching her avoid the undead.

"Ms. Shizuka, try to avoid hitting the dead, we need maximum speed for what's coming up..." Damon warned the nurse who's eyes looked at Damon for a split second trying to think of what he was talking about.

"Wha- Damon no not a good idea!" Saya said, knowing what he was talking about.

"No choice, we take our chances with the gate or the fucking biters outside, I don't know about you but the gate sounds promising..." Damon said with a emotionless tone in his voice. Nick stands up and shakes off the jitters, holding onto the bar behind Ms. Shizuka's chair "let's do this shit!" he says loudly, already pumped to vandalize school property.

Shizuka tightened her hand on the steering wheel, trying not to think of how solid that fence was. The fence was closing in faster than Shizuka could breathe every part of her body told her to hit the breaks, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins told her to push that gas pedal harder as she narrowed her eyes on the gate. The bus collided with the gate smashing the gate out of the way shaking the occupants of the bus. It was done, the survivors got off of the campus, shaked from their experiences, Nick raised his bat over his head "fuck yeah!" he says happily "cmon guys that was fucking awesome!" he says with a wild look in his eyes as he looks at the others on the bus.

Damon approached Saya's seat leaving her to happily scoot over for him, leaving Rei eyes to have a hint of sadness. Damon slumped in his seat checking the time on his phone.

 _4:39... OH SHIT I REMEMBERED THE EMERGENCY NUMBER!_

Damon quickly took out the card in his phone with Saya looking at it, with an inquisitive gaze.

"What are you doing?" Saya asked see Damon flip the card over before inserting it in the phone.

"My dad gave me this card, it's a military coded phone, it has an emergency line just in case of an emergencies where services would be down." Damon said with a joyful expression.

Damon began to tap a few numbers in before typing his Father's cell number.

The line began to form a dial up before he heard a operator pick up the line.

"United States Communications Transfer, who is it that you are trying to reach?" The operator asked.

"Captain Alan Shepard."

"Authorization?" The Operator asked seemingly calm.

"DELTA... ALFA... MIKE...OSCAR... NOVEMBER... SIERRA...HOTEL... ECHO... PAPA...ALFA...ROMEO... DELTA... "

"Stand by..." The operator ordered Damon who sat by Saya listening to the operator begin to transfer his line to his Father.

"Captain Shepard speaking, who is this?" Alan asked waiting for an answer.

"Dad!" Damon said with a relieved

Alan spit out his drink hearing his son's voice over the phone.

"Damon! Thank God! Jesus Christ my son's alive! Where are you, are you safe?!" Alan asked over the phone.

"Yeah we're on a bus just now leaving the school, Fuck... Dad you should've seen what was happening at the school, we barely made it out alive." Damon said relieved that his Father was still kicking.

"Damon, listen try to make it to home, stay away from Tokonosu! The City is in a full frenzied panic, after we wrap up here I'm sending an APC to get you and your Mother out!" Alan said trying to look for a route for Damon on his map.

"Dad, there are very few roads that don't go in to Tokonosu!" Damon raised his voice as static was starting to appear on the line.

"Stay... off... Main road...- avoid... Brid-Zztt."

The line went Dead, causing Damon to shut his phone, breathing a sigh of disappointment. Damon sat up looking at the road ahead of them trying to avoid his gaze at the giant pillar of smoke rising over the horizon. His eyes stopped when they were closing on a gas station and convenience store.

"Ms. Shizuka... stop the bus at the gas station... we might need some supplies, and fuel, I think we'll be on the bus for quite a while." Damon noticed a police car with blood splattered on the hood of the car, that would be his first target to hit.

"Nick, we'll check the Police Vehicle first, then the gas station. We need to fill the bus up in the back with supplies..." Nick nods and bounces between his left and right leg, rearing to go "alright, let's do this"

"Do you think it's a good Idea to stop the bus?" Rei asked Damon who was standing by the door waiting for the bus to open up.

"We don't have any other options we need supplies and traveling on foot is near suicide, Nick and I will clear out the store of any undead and move on to the next building, Shizuka we'll signal you move the bus to the pumps when we've made sure the stores have been cleared out, then we'll need a handful of students to fill the back of the bus with supplies tying it down to the seats in the back."

The Bus stopped on the road near the gas station leaving Nick and Damon to quickly step off the bus brandishing their weapons. The two checked by the bloodied police car, seeing the door opened with a radio hanging by its chord over the car door. Damon immediately took notice to the snubbed pistol by the blood stain on the seat. Damon picked up the weapon looking at the ammo still in the gun then concealing the weapon in his pocket on his jeans hiding it from the bus. Making sure the car had no other bullets Damon and Nick moved to the gas pumps checking around the pumps before moving to the Convenience store. Inside the door was undead clerk standing at his station not even aware of Nick sneaking up behind it smacking its head with the spiked bat.

"Nick go signal Shizuka to move the bus in." Damon ordered his compatriot. Nick nodded walking out to the middle of the road, giving a few hand signs with his full upper body to Shizuka...this of course did not get through, making her tilt her head "what is he doing?" asks Rei...Nick hangs his head after a long minute, then he yells "just pull up to the pumps!"

The bus opened up with Saya, Rei, Saeko, Tuzuko, Hirano, Niamo, exiting the vehicle to approach the Convenience store with the lights turned on. Damon leaned against the drink fridge pulling out a cold glass bottle of Pepsi. Damon popped the lid open hearing the satisfied pop, Damon took a small drink but immediately stopped when Saya took the drink from him leaning on the fridge by him drinking the soda quickly catching Damon off guard seeing Saya drink quickly.

"Easy there, Saya don't want to choke..." Damon warned Saya who could care less of choking, as she needed a drink from running for her life from the terror at the academy.

"Sorry, I just can't believe what's happening... it makes you think this as one giant nightmare..." Saya said with an exhausted tone.

"I know, but we have to keep going, to survive..." Damon said opening another bottle of a Pepsi.

In truth Damon was pretty shaken from this but bit by bit, he was growing accustomed of killing the undead, smashing their heads in didn't seem to bother him anymore.

"So are we still sticking with the plan?" Saya asked Damon who's eyes checked on the gas pumps to see if everything was going okay with the refueling.

"Yeah we need to find our families get them out of the Heavily Urbanized areas near Tokonosu." Damon said before taking a drink from his Pepsi.

Saeko approached the two drinking a cold bottle of Pepsi leaning against a store shelf. Demon threw Saeko a bottle of water towards her, which she instantly caught opening up the bottled liquid drinking the cool water.

"So what's our plan with this store?" Saeko asked after she took a moment to herself to drink and collect her thoughts.

"Gut the store, we don't know how long we'll be on that bus, and it's best to be on the bus where it's safe than to risk going on foot to get to our families... Where's your parents Saeko?"

"My Father is currently in New York... he was part of a Self Defense Committee, discussing more about Japan's need for more security... I can only hope he's alright..."

"Saya I know your family is safe, I've visit your house frequently since I moved to Japan, your entire house is like a compound surrounded by iron gates and faithful guards." Damon said causing Saya's mood to higten, knowing her family would definitely be safe from this Hell.

Damon took another drink of his cola, while Nick was rummaging through the cold drinks trying to look for something. Saeko looked at Damon who obviously had something on his mind.

"Damon what about your family?" Saeko asked Damon who turned his head towards Saeko.

"Well as you know it, I just went through a secured channel to talk to my father, He's a Captain in the U.S. Marines... My mother a Sgt. Major of the U.S. Army/ Engineer Corps. My Mom should be safe at our house unless she's been given orders to be deployed in Tokonosu... Like my Dad is currently..."

Damon's mood seemed to have sunk seeing they could both be killed soon, seeing that Saeko thought she made a mistake asking. "Those are very respected ranks in the Military, has their career choices influenced you on your future career." Saeko shifted the conversation about their positions.

"Born and raised to serve my country, my Family the Shepards have been doing this tradition since the founding of our name. I was suppose to take my ASVAB in Hawaii this year... "

Hearing that word, ASVAB Saya stepped in front of her Best Friend, and crush.

"ASVAB? Why didn't you tell me that you would be leaving to take that Test? I thought you told me everything Damon..." Saya said in a sad semi-sad/ shocked tone.

"I was... eventually... I just didn't want you to get upset about it,." Damon tried to apologize to Saya who's temper was rising a bit.

"Upset?! What do you think I'm right now?" Saya said to Damon who was already uncomfortable with the conversation.

"What's the ASVAB?" Rei asked, the group leaving Damon to stay quiet while Saya turned to Rei adjusting her glasses.

"(sigh) the ASVAB stands for Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery, it's a test that you are required to take to gain entrance in for the U.S. Armed forces, to determine your qualification for enlistment to see if your eligible to enlist." Saya explained to Rei, whose mood also tuned to Saya's.

"You were going to leave without telling me while we were dating?!" Rei asked Damon who rolled his eyes taking another drink.

"Why are you shocked? You shattered his heart, by breaking up with him... you don't get a say what he does in his life anymore!" Saya yelled at Rei, who flinched from the verbal assault.

" **Enough! ….** Yes... I didn't tell any of you...I'm sorry, I wanted it to be surprise Saya, if I gained entrance in the Army and or the Marine Corps, I wanted to bring you to the states..."

Saya's eyes widened a bit, hearing that from Damon, while Rei seemed shocked thinking he would of asked her to come with him while they were still dating.

"Y-you wanted to ask me to come with you...? Why?" Saya pryed in to the question hoping to get an answer that she wanted from him.

"You were my first friend here... my best friend, I didn't know a thing about this place, Hell I hated it.. it wasn't home... but you Saya, you made it home... you got me to like the idea of Japan being a home... I wanted to return the favor of bringing you to where I'm from, I couldn't bare the thought of you being out of my life Saya, You been there for all the stupid shit I've said and done... I screwed stuff up around us, and I want to apologize for that... I'm really sorry..."

Saya felt her cheeks fluster, she had the sudden urge to jump on him kissing him right in front of Rei to claim him right there as her own. "But now, the world's going to shit, and all that's on my mind is making sure we get out of this Nightmare, and anything that stands in our way can go to Hell..." Damon said with a cold tone, as he walked over to look at the supplies that were going to get loaded on to the bus. Saya and Rei just stood there completely shocked and somewhat saddened to see that Damon's attitude just hardened around his friends, while Nick seemingly seemed indifferent to the conversation around him, and Saeko just seemed worried about the state of the group and of Damon.

Nick was making a pile full of ice coolers for cold drinks, for the coming heat wave, knowing that anything cold and wet will help stave off heat stroke, nothing like a cold bottle of water on a hot summers day. Damon was organizing the students who decided to help him to begin making piles of supplies to see what they were bringing. Damon packed a box full of Duffle bags and Backpacks, handing it to Nick.

"Nick go put this box discreetly under Ms. Shizuka driver seat." Damon ordered Nick, who in return took a peek in the box to know what he was hiding.

"What's with the bags, man?" Nick asked wanting to know what he was planning.

"Just a precaution... I'll fill you in once we're done with the store."

Nick raised an eyebrow, feeling like he already knew what was up with the bags.

The store had enough supplies to fill the bus three times, but that wasn't the objective. Using the Manager Keycard, Damon wanted to stock up on Gasoline to fill up the bus when it needs fuel. The survivors in the bus will need Food, Water, sleeping bags, some sort of battery ran outlets to charge electronics. Once the bare essentials have been prepared, the group will need to store other essentials, Batteries, Flashlights, handheld radios, tools, Flares, tape, bandages, medical equipment. The supplies would need to be strapped down and covered with tarps inside the bus, to keep prying eyes from becoming envious, and to keep the goods from getting too hot. While the survivors loaded up the bus, with Hirano on guard to make sure nobody tried to seize the bus from inside or out. Damon and Nick raided the store owners office, seeing a small safe by the desk.

"What do you think is in there?" Damon asked, Nick who strokes his chin then his neck "either cash, checks, or...something we could really use right now..."

Nick and Damon both nodded at each other as they picked up the small safe, which they then proceeded to drop on it's corner the safe busting the doors hinges off revealing another snubbed handgun with a small sum of ammo.

 _Jackpot!_

Handing the Handgun to Nick, Damon pocketed half of the ammunition they acquired. Nick jerks the side arm to the right, and shows it is empty, counting the rounds both Damon and he have collectively... "11 shots...that's all we got" Nick says quietly.

"What about the ammunition from the Responder's vehicle?" Damon asked quietly as he knelt down to check the drawers for anything useful.

"17 rounds in total including the first responders ammo, I'm not a fan of the police special snub but...a gun's a gun at this point, guaranteed to make looters less obnoxious"

"You know this gun is not for the walking corpses right...? I have no doubt that they'll be dissidents on the bus, who won't agree on how we'll be running things... this will be the thing that keeps us at top, and the not so trustworthy ones on the bottom."

Nick nods "the only reason this gun will be drawn, is A...we mean business, or B...to kill somebody, not one of 'them' " Nick gestures at one of the dead infected outside by the pumps

"Exactly for now... let's keep the gun a secret, it'll be our trump card, shock them when they least expect it."

After ransacking the office, Nick oversaw the drinks and contents that would be going inside the coolers, making sure that they were fully prepared for the journey ahead of them. Canned food, Dried Food, stuff that didn't need to be refrigerated, was a priority. Luckily there weren't any undead that were a threat by the area, the group had time to gut the place for a time, before the noise of the city brought a herd of _**them.**_

Damon began to take a couple of pipes, one bullet and some sort of cordage along with some chemicals, sealing himself in to a bathroom. after creating a makeshift mask, he began Cutting several pipes open he began to enclose each of the small pipes with the designated materials coating the chord with the powder with in the bullet, he began to seal it with the homemade explosives. Damon mentally thanked his mom with the lessons on explosives, in total he made himself fifteen small pipe explosives. Damon bagged the explosives knowing these could not get on to the bus seen.

Damon stepped out of the bathroom seeing the supplies being loaded on to the bus with some teamwork, but mostly it was a quick job from the fear of the undead. Nick saw Damon approach him with a green backpack tossing at Nick which he quickly caught. Nick opened it up to peek inside, but quickly zipped it up with some color of his face drained seeing the contents.

"Nick keep that with you at all times, and hidden from prying eyes..." Damon warned Nick, of the consequences if that got mixed up with something flammable.

"Yeah... quick question though... why would we possibly need this?"

"There's going to be barricades blocking our way, this will make short work of it, letting us cross it... also this would cause quite the damage in a crowd of those walking corpses." Damon informed of his comrade, who only nodded for an answer, strapping the bag on to his back tightly.

Damon took a sledgehammer in the maintenance closet and a fire ax smiling as he had an idea. Taking the welding tool he found by the tool closet, he shut himself in the Maintenance closet preparing for his invention.

Moments later Damon comes out with a welding mask while holding the sledge hammer with a fire ax welded and infused on to the hammer. Nick's eyes widened seeing the pure awesome tool of destruction, it was two in one, no longer the question was which should you take. Damon handed Nick this brutal weapon, Nick had hoped he'd get to use this weapon. "holy fuckin shit...this...is...the best thing since sliced bread, no longer shall man have to ask himself...hammer, or ax, it shall always be from this day forth..the hamaxe! the unholy spawn between hammer and axe!"

Damon stepped out of the store to see the Jerry cans were being filled up by the dozen and then loaded up by the other supplies.

 _Okay this should be a good amount of supplies... makes me wonder how lucky we were to have gotten this far... Alright time to hit the road._

Sun would be setting soon, and if they did not get a move on they'd be facing the dangers in the dark. Taking one last look at the store which has been sacked, he took a deep breath before stepping on to the bus steps, leaving the Shizuka to close the bus as Damon was the last one in. Taking his seat by Saya, which she happily scooted over for, caused Rei's face to form semi Jealous look, a feeling deep inside of her making her believe dumping him was a mistake. Nick flops right down beside Rei with a goofy smile , he raises his 'hamaxe' "check this out..."

Rei was a bit freaked out of Nick's weapon he was examining with a half crazed look. The entire bus remained quiet as the bus sped it's way through the cleared out streets outside of Tokonosu, in plain view the entire bus saw the city with pillars of smoke spawning from it. It was a morale breaking view, chaos filled the entire region. Tsunoda was feeling nervous, the bus wasn't heading away from the city, it was getting closer. Tsunoda thought that going into the city was suicide.

"This is fucked up... Why are we going in to the city?! Shouldn't we go back to the school and barricade ourselves and- and hope for the best?!" Tsunoda yelled causing most of the busses eyes to go on him.

"If we'd gone back to the school we would've died, there was no place to defend ourselves in such tight spaces." Saya told Tsunoda but he was unable to listen, still freaking out.

"Well yeah going in to the fucking city is no better!" Tsunoda said in a mid panic.

"Would you all keep it down, I am trying to drive!" Ms. Shizuka shouted causing Tsunoda to flinch from the Nurses anger.

"You got a better idea?" Saya asked seeing Tsunoda was losing it.

"I-I just don't like that Fucking guy!" Tsunoda yelled and pointed at Damon who slowly turned his head towards him.

"What the Hell did I do?" Damon asked with a semi calm demeanor, hoping to avoid conflict though it could be tell that he was almost biting his tongue.

"You're just pissing me off!" Tsunoda yelled, causing Damon to get up from his seat while Nick's eyes followed Damon's body.

"Is that right?" Damon asked with a emotionless tone.

Tsunoda shot up from his seat, clenching his fists ready to attack Damon. "Want to fight me?!"

"No..." Damon said as he moved his body to the side as Tsunoda's face came in contact with Nick's fist. "But Nick would..." Nick pulled Tsunoda up holding both of his arms behind his back, while Damon drove his fist straight up Tsunoda's gut. Tsunoda's spat out a bit of saliva as the strike to his gut was immense. Nick threw Tsunoda back in to his seat, followed by the sound of Shido stepping up from his seat clapping his hands together to applaud the two.

"Well done! Excellent teamwork! This situation proves that we need a leader to guide us to survive."

Saeko looked at Shido with hunter eyes scanning his movements, as she crossed her arms with her training sword.

"We work together to achieve survival we don't have nor need a leader." Saeko stated causing Shido's gaze to narrow and his face to form a wicked smile.

"Well that won't do at all, you all obviously need-"

"Actually you're wrong... there is leadership on the bus... you're looking at it." Damon said with his hands spread out to the front seats.

One of the students stood up by Shido. "Hey shouldn't Shido lead us, after all he is a teacher and is qualified for the job."

"Yeah but unlike Shido, he has no military experience the ones who do is up here... Both my parents are in the Military, they raised me to follow their footsteps to continue the legacy, so I know what I'm doing, I know how to survive, and I know how to establish order."

"But we all deserve a vote, you can't just declare yourself the leader of us." The same student said, followed by other agreeing with her.

"Is that right?... Well let's use an example... let's say you have a disaster going about, like this one... A guy has enough water bottles to keep him alive for a good year, then you got the guy next door with one of these..." Damon pulled out the snub handgun causing most of the student's eyes to widen from the firearm. "Now who's going to thirsty hmmm... We the elites up here are the leaders, I the Alpha and Nick the enforcer, now all that stuff back there? _**None**_ of that stuff is yours, that belongs to us, however you are all welcomed to it at our leisure... the people who actually did the shit earned this place but you people back there I don't know shit about you so you are the mill down there, the pups who we have to feed."

Nick leans back in his seat, arms crossed, addressing the bus "let's make it even simpler shall we? those who earn their keep, and pull their weight can be considered equals in this group, he calls the shots cuz his pops is an active military officer on this cluster fuck of an island, and he might be our ticket out of here." Nick stands up letting the handle of his intimidating abomination of ax meets hammer slide from his palm a bit, hitting the floor in a very loud metallic 'thunk' making most wince' " and as for me, I am the one who makes sure people stay in line, with this."

Damon still looking at the group in the back folded his arms as he leaned against one of the chairs of the bus. "Listen if you don't like the way we handle things... then by all means there's the door, we'll give you a small pack of three days of food and four days of water, but I guarantee you... you won't make it half a mile, we'll just stop the bus and by your body we'll pick up the unused supplies because that is one less mouth to feed... any takers?"

The students in the back just sat in their seats from fear as Damon continued to intimidate them, while Shido made an unnoticeable glare as he sat in his seat.

"No?... then please by all means let us get along, now who's hungry? …. oh I forgot to mention, if any one of you is caught stealing... " Damon gestures Nick to step up. Nick steps to the front "punishment will be swift, and final..."

"Takuzo, Nick, Hirano... start handing out supplies, anyone makes a funny move you have full authority to handle it."

Moving carefully Takuzo began to unpack the rations from the back, picking one student at a time, just to be safe. Damon kept his eyes on the three watching them, hoping everything went smoothly. Saya sat himself back down by Saya, with her giving Damon a questioning look.

"That could've gone better..." Saya stated, causing Damon to turn his head towards her field of view.

"It could've gone worse with Shido seizing control, this way we know things can go smoothly with out that prick killing us off." Damon replied back, with Saya just trying to figure out if that gambit would work in the future.

Rei quickly agreed to Damon's course of action, the vile man had power grab has been stopped.. for now at least.

"For what it's worth I think you made the right choice Damon... though I wish that we left that Asshole..." Rei leaned over to whisper to Damon.

"No point of fussing about it, what's done is done..." Damon relented resting his eyes from the exhaustion of today's journey.

"He still could influence the people on the bus, have you ever thought about that?" Rei said trying to ignore Shido who was talking to two girls who were freaking out about their survival in this new found world that they are all trapped in.

Damon opened his eyes staring at the ceiling of the moving bus, in truth he knew of Rei's distaste for Shido, the talks about how she despised him brought him back when she was held back a year in school because of him. It made date nights into a complete waste of time for him.

Nick whistles as he passes water bottles, and packs of dry food to the students, being as friendly as he can with a wolfish smile, that would make the meanest of Rams shit themselves, he doesn't mean to come off like that, it's just the circumstances making him this way.

Saeko leaned over her seat to look at Damon, seeing he was exhausted from their journey. "Maybe you should rest your eyes, We'll take things from here." Saeko said with an actual smile as she closed her eyes.

Damon just closed his eyes hoping for the best and hoping not to wake up dying from any biters or ungrateful students.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two F-22 Raptor jets flew gracefully over the region of Tokonosu, overviewing the skies under orders from the Fleet Admiral Wesley Maximus Jr.

"Hunter two-one actual, this is Bravo 20 no signs of unauthorized take offs from Tokonosu's airfields, requesting a space on the Aircrafts landing deck for refuel and rearming, how copy?" Fighter Jet Bravo 20 Pilot requested.

"Roger Bravo 20, you have clearance to land, be advised that can change at moments notice."

"Copy that, requesting rotation of shift in the next 12 hours Hunter two-one..."

"Roger that Bravo 20, Over and out."

The pilot took of his visor to rub his eyes as this day took a hold of him by surprise.

"Fucking shit..."

Bravo 20's wing mate Bravo 21 activated the com channel

"Poor SOBs, you think a good sum of them will get out of the city?" Bravo 21 asked.

"I can't tell from where we're flying, we're safe and they're not..." Bravo 20 replied with a heavy heart, as he thought of the people running for their lives.

"Should count ourselves lucky then..."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, for now we're in the air, next we could be landing in an airfield overrun by these walking corpses."

"Way to jinx our chances douche..." Bravo 21 mocked Bravo 20.

"Bravo 21, do me a favor... angle your fighter and turn on your afterburners straight down to Hell you bastard..."

"Oh come on now tell me what you really think? Bravo 20..."

"I'm switching channels now, if you have an actual emergency then contact me through the proper channels Bravo 20 out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Tokonosu/Safe Zone #20 (Under SDF & U.S. Control)**

Captain Alan Shepard just stood by as he saw several high rankings officials of the U.S. and SDF drawing up zones on the map, drawing lines for deployment while others would stop them to draw the line either close or further from the Military Safe Zones. It took almost a half hour for the leaders to agree on some sort of an deployment plan, the bridges would be used to processing the huge migrant of survivors that now are in a clear panic. The roaring of dozens of Helicopters landing full of Airborne Rangers rushed out of their transports readying for new orders. What caught Alan's eyes was his wife along with the several dozen tanks and transports from the U.S. Army Corps of engineers.

Alan immediately requested to be excused from the room for a few minutes from the Major. The Major gesterued him off as he was managing the radio with an operator. Sgt. Major of the Army Hannah Shepard hopped down from her M3A3 Bradley tank, to meet up with her husband.

"They called you to action?" Alan asked Hannah, who seemed distressed as her mind was on something else.

"Alan, have you heard anything from Damon?" Hannah asked worried for her son.

"Hannah don't worry, he's safe... he contacted me from my emergency number... I told him to avoid the bridge, and head back home."

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief, as she was glad she left a letter for her son. The two stood in a moment of silence as the world right now around them wasn't burning. Hannah wrapped her arms around her husband seeing as they could face their destiny in a matter of a few hours.

"Don't pray for a better future... pray to be stronger for the one we live in." Alan said to his wife.

The two's eyes met as the gave each other a strong nod, knowing they had a duty to perform and act as professional in the eyes of their peers and subordinates alike.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Wow I got this one down for my viewers, anyways I'd like a review... DON'T BE SELFISH! But seriously enjoy the chapter and I hope you follow this story and other in my works. On to the next chapter!**

 **-Starknight'Renegade (*)**

 **-Thank you-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Russia/Moscow/Kremlin**

Moscow was on full lock down from the outbreaks, riots, and an attempted parliament revolt against President Vlad Chernov. Several gas masks/fully armored Spetsnaz opened the President's office doors seeing their leader gaze out his window viewing the destruction of the capital.

"President Chernov, we're here to evacuate you..." The Spetsnaz Lieutenant spoke to the highest rank in the Russian Federation with an emotionless tone, almost if he was dead inside.

"I'll... I'll be with you in a moment" Chernov said watching the pillar of smoke rise after a rocket barrage hit several buildings.

"I'm sorry sir we can't stay in the capital any longer, the military is pulling out and you have a plane to catch sir." The Spetsnaz stated while several of the Russian President's security detail team began taking things out of his office including the American equivalent to the Nuclear Football the ' _Cheget_ '

Putting on his coat along with his gray Ushanka, President Chernov quickly walked out of the room but not before giving his office one last look, as the Spetsnaz soldiers close the door moving their leader to the exit for immediate extraction.

A camera followed the movements of security detail and Spetsnaz as they escorted the President out of the building.

 _ **/Russian Federation President Vlad Chernov is preparing to abandon the Russian Capital/**_

 _ **-Russian Cheget is in the President's possession**_

 _ **-Soon after Chernov is evacuated, raid the entire Kremlin for information listed in file reports and retreat to marked bunkers to standby for Nuclear warfare.**_

 _ **/Begin False Flag Global Operations on Countries listed/**_

 _ **-United States of America**_

 _ **-Russian Federation**_

 _ **-People's Republic of China**_

 _ **-United Kingdom**_

 _ **-Japan**_

 _ **-European Union**_

 _ **-India**_

 _ **-Turkey**_

 _ **-Australia**_

 _ **-Pakistan**_

 _ **/Nations listed will have a sizable Nuclear Arsenal, once launched and fall out has begun, operation RECLAMATION will initiate./**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\... _I must've dozed off... my eyes feel so heavy._

Opening his eyes Damon realized he was still dreaming as he was in some sort of military ball, wearing a green beret as well as a U.S. Army green service uniform. Damon looked at the hundreds of service men and women attending the military ball.

 _What did I do to earn this uniform... Only the Elites... the best of the best can wear this... then again it's a dream._

Damon felt a few taps on his left shoulder, turning around his eyes widened seeing Saya in a white dress, with her hair shortened and tied in to a ponytail. Saya had a warm yet cocky smile on her face as she placed her right hand on her hip.

"Well are you going to ask me to dance, or are you just going to leave me standing here?" Saya asked the still wide eyed Damon.

Quickly nodding to Saya's question Damon grabbed her left hand with his right while moving his left hand around her waist.

While slow dancing in their own space of the room, Saya leaned her head against Damon's left shoulder, causing Damon to stiffen up as he tried to wrap his head around this action even though it was still a dream. Damon's parents approached them with their arms crossed and giving Damon and Saya their own smiles, causing Damon to turn around quickly to face his parents.

"My son a Green Beret, I still can't believe it... you made me proud Damon.. and Saya you look lovely in that outfit." Hannah told her son who returned the compliment with shy smile, followed by Saya giving off a small smile in response.

"I was hoping my only son would of joined the Marines, but the Green Beret special forces is no easy accomplishment, I'm just glad you entered the service." Alan also congratulated his son... in his own way.

"Thanks Mom... Dad... it means a lot."

"Well you kids have fun, we have a few people we have to meet."

Hannah grabbed Alan by his arm dragging him off towards military officials to mingle. Seeing his parents disappear into the crowd, Saya moved both her hands on either side of Damon's face turning his head towards her direction.

"Damon?" Saya asked in a calm tone, which got his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Wake Up..."

Damon's crimson eyes shot open as he saw Saya shaking him to wake him up. Quickly sitting up on the seat of the bus, he realized he was waking up in a world of a living nightmare. Damon yawned, rubbing his eyes adjusting to the light beaming in the bus from the sun's rays.

"Where are we?" Damon asked

"In traffic, with the populace of Tokonosu either traveling by road or by foot." Saya informed Damon, who took the liberty to look out the window of the bus.

"We're barely moving... what happened while I was asleep?" Damon asked while still facing the window.

"The Night was surprisingly calm on the bus, Nick's resting right now and Hirano is on his second shift." Saeko answered while giving Damon a warm smile.

Damon's eyes turned to Rei who had her arms wrapped around her weapon as she rested in her seat, while Nick did something similar with his Modified 'Ham-axe'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tokonosu City/Eastern Bridge/ U.S. & SDF Coalition forces/FEMA Screening Checkpoints- Under guard of Tokonosu Law enforcement.

Chain Linked fences were established on the Eastern Bridge to funnel in the civilians for medical screening, checking for any bite marks. FEMA workers were working as quick and effective to get the civilians to the safe zones. People push and shove in the large crowds, attempting to get themselves, and their families to safety, fearing the worst will happen if they do not get a move on. The Garrison at the checkpoints is stretched thin and jumpy, afraid of violence breaking out in the crowds of angry, scared people... only time will tell if the soldiers stationed here will have to use the weapons they hold to close to their chests now.

Three teenagers in the heat of the chaos hopped the chain linked fence with duffle bags of Several thousand yenwith several police officers just missing them from behind the chain link fence.

"Hey! Stop! Get back here!" The officer yelled at the teenagers, as the laugh victoriously from evading the security detail at the first checkpoint."Kiss my ass! You can't tell us what to do!" The leader said, while having his girlfriend swoon over him for being a rebel. Believing they evaded the checkpoint so they could live like kings, the Tokonosu riot control vehicles pointed it's water cannon at them from the APC.

 _"ATTENTION YOU HAVE BREACHED A SECURED CHECKPOINT, PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE EVICTION!" The Riot Control officer yelled out on the speakers._

 _"FIRE!"_ A huge burst of water shot the two guys off the bridge then pointing at the female criminal, who immediately began playing innocent. "Wait you don't understand, they held me against my own will." Her pleas were in vain, as the cannon charged it's pressure tank _."FIRE!"_ The water cannon blasted the girl in to the river bank with her accomplices.

"How many does that make?" Riot Control Captian Hisahado Misana asked his co worker, who was operating the radio. "18 people that got past the first security and blasted off the bridge and into the river."

 _ **"Riot Control! Send the Fucking Riot control Goddamnit! A herd of lurkers are on the Fucking bridge, they're causing people to panic!"**_ The Radio operator at the beginning of the bridge yelled over the Ham radio.

Within seconds the security gates flooded in several lines of Riot control units with Shields and batons, wearing Riot control armor. Forming a wall the Riot control began keeping the undead at bay, at a distance safe behind the security checkpoints both the U.S. Forces and the Japanese SDF just saw the action.

"Wasting their time trying engage these freaking zombies like that... just shoot them all." That statement came from a 6,3 , middle aged Caucasian man who was clean shaven, he wears a U.S. fatigue cap (backwards), he was adorned in a U.S. Navy Seal bullet proof kevlar 'standard for the military' combat boots, combat cargo pants (Green digital camo) and a green shirt underneath said Kevlar, Sniper Petty Officer Navy Seal Rick Miner, stated as he was assembling Barrett M107 while smoking his nearly depleted Cigarette while he sat on box of ammo..

A 5,9 Older looking man of Oriental descent who's hair was greying, he was attired in a Green Camouflaged armor, was observing the deployment of the Riot Control from the Local Law enforcement. Self Defense Force Lieutenant, Matsuna Honasa put down his binoculars overviewing the bridge that was being assaulted by a herd of _'Them'._ Matsuna pinched the space between his eyebrows, feeling a headache coming on as this was getting ridiculous. "They're not handling this correctly, coming in contact with the undead is a serious risk, they could infect the whole damn bridge by the time night comes... then they'll be swarming over this entire safe zone..."

"Won't matter once the Local Authorities 'relinquish' control of their forces to the JSDF... then they'll have to follow orders... how's that currently going?" Rick Miner asked Matsuna who leaned against the railings protecting him from falling in to the river. "The officials that are currently in charge of the Law enforcement is still showing resistance believing that the... Dead infected aren't really dead but sick, they'll have to listen to our orders or they'll be shot for insubordination... "

"There shouldn't be any fucking negotiations on how they're going to turn over command to your forces. They need to fall in line and shut the fuck up, this Pandemic going around is spreading around like wildfire." Rick Miner stated tossing his burnt out cigarette bud on to the asphalt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Six Hours Later...

Back on the bus the survivors waited patiently as the bus continued to move inch by inch in the car packed traffic. Saya looked out the window with her other friends up in the front seeing the people just slip by them on foot. Damon was worried that this traffic was causing too much noise and noise brings in the Infected. Nick's and Rei's attention were on Shido seeing some of the students flock to him, Nick had a bad feeling about Shido's 'admirers.' Saeko leaned over her seat to see Nick whispering to Damon, causing his neutral expression to a dark and calculating look, something was on his mind.

"You're sure?" Damon asked Nick quietly, while Nick leaned in closer to escape other onlookers gaze. "Yeah I'm sure, Shido's planning something... I think he's trying to undermine us." Nick whispered. Damon cleared his throat telling the students and friends up in the front to flock towards his seat.

"What's up?" Saeko inquired seeing as Damon looked back in to the bus seeing some of the students distracted by Shido's preaching. "Okay here's the deal... we got a problem on the bus..." "You mean besides us moving too slow?" Saya chipped in sitting by Damon on his right by the window. "That too... but I was directing the problem that we have that is currently on the bus... mainly in the back, Nick informed me that Shido is infecting the minds of the students back there... to make matters worst, we don't know how many back there are already infected by his madness."

"We should kill him." Rei stated eyeing Shido's back, one strong throw would kill him with her spear. "No, tempting as it might be... we'd cause a panic on board... Nick has a plan, I cleared him up for it." Damon signaled Nick to initiate his plan, while the others looked at Nick head to the middle of the bus.

Nick stood up and grabbed his weapon, dragging it with him into the main Isle of the bus, before lifting it and dropping it straight down into the floor, making the vehicle shake a bit. Nick spoke up as he leaned forward on the handle, arms crossed in a casual fashion as he addressed the four eyed corruptor. "Shido, buddy, how would you like a spot with us as alpha members of the group?" His grin once again wolfish in nature and unsettling to several of the students on the bus, people he knew, and knew him, they had never seen him smile like this before, it was unnerving to say the least. Rei was about to interject "wh-?!" before Damon grabs her wrist, staring at Nick's back "shhh...let this play out." the group watched as Shido proudly stood, one hand to his chest and other stretched out like a Roman politician about to give a speech, before Nick spoke up. "That's...good enough pal, you're job is a veeery...important one!...". He had to think quick on his feet or this would go belly up, he flashed a glance back at his group, the ones he trusted implicitly, then back to the four eyes who he wanted to break. "You will be the guardian of the supplies! you will make sure no one but us alpha's touch it, alright pal?". Shido flashed one of his own grins, although it made him look more like a snake, "but of course Nicholas! I wo-" Nick cut him off with a cold glare "Call me Nick or call me sir, those are your choices." He then ended all conversation with the bastard, containing his anger quite well, considering he wanted to just paint the block with his blood, Nick sat down and Rei asked with a confused expression and furrowed brow "what the fuck did that accomplish?!" she asked in a harsh whisper, and Nick simply put his forefinger to his lips in a "shhhhhh" motion...as he sat in the back by the food, naturally...Damon leaned his arm on the back of his seat to stare at the crowd, counting how many followed after the snake in shepherd's clothes.

The sides were chosen, half the bus was divided... half for the Alpha, and half for the snake.

 _Shit... That's it! No one else is going near him! I'm quarantining the fucking bus!_

Damon looked at Hirano and Nick, ordering them back to his seat, where the others were conversing on the plan."No one and I mean no one, is to go back there and sit by the indoctrinated students, the only reason anyone is fucking back there is for supplies." Damon quietly ordered the two.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **UH-60 Black Hawk (Scorcher) 2nd Lt. Jeremy Monrail 800 Ft over Eastern Tokonosu... Heading to Safe Zone.**

 _ **"RAVEN 19, What is your current payload over?" Command blasted over the radio for the Pilot to switch to his comm channel.**_

 **"That's a negative on the payload, no one made it on board... returning to the A.O.B. (Advance Operations Base) for refueling, how copy?" The Pilot replied with a heavy voice, knowing if he was a little faster, maybe he could've saved a few lives.**

 _ **"You're clear to land, Raven 19. Be advised you'll be sent out again on a moments notice." Command warned Lt. Jeremy Monrail, to his demoralized look on his face.**_

 _ **"Roger Command, guide me in."**_

 _ **"Wilco Over and Out."**_

 _ **ZZtt**_

"Fucking Shit!" Jeremy sweared in his seat smacking the metal frame behind him. The Airborne Rangers sat in their seats covered in infected blood from the close call they had on the roof of a Hospital.

"I wonder how my home state Cali's doing..." The Ranger manning the Minigun wondered seeing as he may never see his family again.

"Last I heard from the military in Cali was the National Guard Napalmed the Fuck out of Los Angeles..."

"This is Bull Shit, why are we wasting time here? Were supposed to be pulling our Nation out this Hell, Fuck I don't even live here, this was my first posting in the Asian pacific..."

"Cut the shit, were in this together... Right now we have a command structure that we can follow, since we don't know where our President is, or if he's even alive for that matter... We have an Admiral, and Two Generals calling the shots, and as far as we know it, the chain of command and line of succession was just passed to them." A ranger drenched in infected blood smoking his fourth cigarette.

The walking corpses around the globe was taking its toll on the servicemen, many had families back in the states and they were helping an allied government by clearing out and containing the spread of the infection.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Another Chapter bites the dust! So we have Shido who is infecting the inhabitants on the bus, it would seem the safe haven on the bus is about to drastically take a spin out of control with Shido overlooking the bus. Damon and the others will have to figure something out or, risk Damon using the actual gun on the bus.**

 **-Starknight'Renegade-**

 **-Thank you-**


End file.
